fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 9
Back in a quiet village, where everyone's asleep, Drake and Nack are still at the tavern, but they're with a man with silver hair and orange eyes wearing a black coat, sitting across of them, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while," said Xemnas, Drake tossed him a bag full of money, "Ah, I'm listening." "It's like this," Drake explained, "I've got my heart set on marrying Schala, but she needs a little persuasion." "Yeah, turned him down flat," Nack chuckled, until Drake elbowed Nack, causing the cup stuck to his mouth. "Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about a Tyranto Rex in the castle," Drake explained. "The professor is harmless," said Xemnas. Drake pounded on the table, "The point is, Schala would do anything to keep him for being locked up." "Yeah, even marry him," Nack said. Drake gave Nack a death glare, while he covered himself with the cup. "So, you want me to throw her father into the asylum, until she agrees to marry you?" Xemnas asked, while Drake nodded, smirking evilly, "Oh, that is despicable," Xemnas chuckled evilly, "I love it!" Meanwhile, at the cottage, E. Gadd is packing a few things he needs. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone! I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there!" He left the house and began to walk back into the woods, but lucky for him, the carriage stopped in front of the house, where Drake, Nack, and Xemnas are. Drake entered the house, with Nack behind him, "Schala, Professor?" "Oh well, I guess it's not going to work after all," Nack was about to leave, but Drake grabbed him by the neck, walking outside, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them! Nack," Drake drops the weasel into a pile of snow, "Don't move from that spot until Schala and her father come home!" "But…but I…" it was too late, Drake and Xemnas left, leaving Nack outside, "Aw nuts!" Nack pounded on the cartwheel, until more snow piled on him. Back at the castle, on a beautiful day, Krocken, Cubot and Orbot watched Schala, walking around in the snow with Epona and Garfield. Epona nudged her from behind. Schala smiled and hugged her, until Odie ran passed her and went into a pile of snow. Odie came out of the snow and jumped into Schala's arms, as she hugged it, smiling. Krocken watched her, while he placed his hand on bandaged on his arm, smiling, "I've never felt this way about anyone," Krocken smiled, "I want to do something for her… but what?" "Well, there's usual things… flowers, chocolates, promises you don't attend to keep," Orbot explained. "No way, Orbot. It has to be something very special, something that sparks her interest…I've got it!" said Orbot. Inside of the castle, Krocken led Schala to a set of doors, with no one with them. "Schala, there's something I want to show you," Krocken opened the door, but closes quickly, "But first, you have to close you eyes." Schala looked at him questioningly. "It's a surprise," said Krocken. Schala closed her, while Krocken waved his hand in front of her face, making sure her eyes are really closed. Krocken quickly opens the door and leads her in. "Can I open them?" Schala asked. "No, not yet," Krocken said, "Wait here," Krocken began to open the curtains, while Schala stood there, with her eyes still closed. "Now, can I open them?" Schala asked. "Alright, now," Krocken smiled. Schala opened her eyes and gasps of what she's seeing. A gigantic library filled with books. "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Schala said in excitement. "You…you like it?" asked Krocken, as he walked next to Schala. "It's wonderful!" Schala happily answered. "Then, it's yours," said Krocken. "Oh, thank you very much," said Schala. Meanwhile, Orbot, Cubot, Sue, Imp, Bob, Lumen, Ventor, Zoe, Baby Felix and his friends watched, but the baby cat and his friends can't see. "Oh, would you look at that?" Zoe asked. "Ha ha! I knew it would work!" said Cubot. "What, what works?" Baby Felix asked. "Cubot's plan, Baby Felix.” Skippy answered at his friend. "This is very encouraging," Bob smiled. "Isn't this exciting?" Lumen asked. "We didn't see anything," said Baby Kitty. "Come along, kids. There are chores to be done in the kitchen," said Ventor, as he walked with the others down the hallway. "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, Ventor," said Mimi. In the dining room, Krocken and Schala are at the table, having breakfast. Schala begins to eat, until she gasped and saw Krocken, gobbling up his food with no table manners. Ventor, Zoe and Baby Felix looked back, while Schala looked away, while Krocken wiped his face off with his sleeve. Ventor gave him the spoon and he took it. Schala watched, as Krocken is having a hard time. Baby Felix snickered, but Ventor and Zoe glared at him, causing him to stop. Schala put down the spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Krocken smiled and did the same. They toasted and began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Outside, Schala and Krocken are going to feed the birds, while she placed a few birdseed on Krocken's hands. She smiled, as Krocken was about to feed the birds, while she sang in her mind. Schala: There's something sweet And almost kind But he was mean And he was coarse and unrefined But now he's dear And so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before After Krocken was having a hard time, until Schala takes a handful and spreads it out, creating a trail. The bird began to eat the food, until it came on Krocken's hand, eating. Krocken is thrilled while his mind began to sing. Krocken: She glanced this way I thought I saw And when we touched She didn't shudder at my paw Krocken turned away, trying not to look at her. No I can't be I'll just ignore But then she's never looked at me that way before Schala went behind the tree, while putting her hood down, smiling. Schala: New and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming Schala looked at Krocken, smiling, as Krocken was covered with birds. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see Krocken smiled, until Schala threw a snowball on his face. Schala chuckled, as Krocken smiled evilly, picking a big snowball. While Schala and Krocken are having a snow fight, Orbot, Cubot, Imp, Bob, Sue, Lumen, Ventor and Zoe watched. Bob: Well who have thought? Ventor: Well bless my soul Orbot: And who'd have known? Cubot: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? Zoe: It's so peculiar All: We'll wait and see A few days more There maybe something that wasn't there before Inside, Krocken hung Schala's coat and sat next to Schala, who is reading the book in front of the roaring fire. The others watched them, still smiling. Imp: Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before "What?" Baby Felix asked. Zoe: There maybe something there that wasn't there before "What's there, Zoe?" Baby Kitty asked, but Ventor hushed her, Baby Felix and their friends, "I'll tell you too, when you're older," Ventor smiled at them as Zoe kissed Baby Felix on his cheek. Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes